One Happy Day
by Sindie
Summary: This is purely for my joy and love of the characters. I love very much the thought of the Evanses taking care of little Severus, if only for a day. Pure fluff that I wish happened. Maybe it did.


Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters are copyright of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros., and they were used without permission. However, they were used with consideration and with no intention of making money. This story is simply an appreciative fan's attempt at writing something to contribute to the world of Harry Potter.

Author's Notes: This is purely for my joy and love of the characters. I love very much the thought of the Evanses taking care of little Severus, if only for a day. Pure fluff that I wish happened. Maybe it did.

Completed August 2008.

Email comments to .

Rated G

Sindie Presents a Harry Potter Fanfic:

One Happy Day

"Oh, come _on_, Sev!" Lily insisted for the third time.

Severus was struggling to keep up with his friend. Holding all of his bags, which didn't account for the majority of them, and most of Lily's, he ambled slightly behind her down the cobblestoned street of Diagon Alley.

"I told you, Lily. I- I can't," he faltered in his attempt to be determined in his answer.

They were nearing the exit to the Leaky Cauldron. Lily had been especially excitable all day, but Severus could understand this. This was her first trip to Diagon Alley. In two weeks, they would both be starting their magical education at Hogwarts School.

"Here, let me help you, Severus," Mr. Evans kindly offered, taking some of the burden from the boy.

"Thanks, Mr. Evans," Severus murmured, embarrassed.

Even though carrying so many bags had become near impossible, Severus had wanted to impress Lily... "to be a man," as his father had lectured him several times.

Relieved of the weight, Severus caught up to Lily.

"I told you that you didn't have to carry all my stuff, too," Lily pointed out.

"I- I wanted to," Severus stated, not convincingly. "It would've been great to levitate them. Mum told me that's one of the first things we'll learn in Charms class."

"Hmmm," Lily said thoughtfully, smiling. "I think I'll like Charms." Pausing, they finally reached the wall and made their way through the magical barrier to the Leaky Cauldron. Stepping into the back alley of the pub, Lily persisted, "But you still haven't given me the answer I want to my question. Sev, please! Won't you just ask your parents if you can come with me next weekend? Mum and Dad always take Tuney and me shopping for new clothes and new school supplies, and they treat us to a great dinner at our favorite restaurant afterward. Since we already have our supplies, it wouldn't be as much shopping. I know boys hate that kind of thing." She laughed, trailing off.

Severus was shaking his head. His best friend always babbled when she was excited about something. "I'll... see what I can do," was all he could promise.

"Great!" Lily exclaimed, her tone too hopeful for Severus, for he felt his insides fall.

x x x x x

Hours later, long after Severus and Lily had parted ways, Severus was in his bedroom back at Spinner's End. Downstairs, he could hear his parents arguing. Tobias had come home three hours late again, having stopped off at the local pub "for a pint." His dinner had sat cold, and all the while during the meal, Severus had morosely glanced from his father's empty spot at the table to the front door, just waiting for him to enter and start spouting off slurred accusations at both his wife and son.

Eileen had already gone partially mad four years ago, and the eleven-year-old Severus often wondered if he could ever convince his mum to leave with him and find another place to live.

Standing in front of the grimy mirror now, Severus pulled himself as tall as he could appear, trying to look impressive. The thought of going off to Hogwarts in two weeks was exhilarating. Severus had been looking forward to this moment for years now, and having had Lily had a friend these past couple of years had made his life better. He finally had someone to share his world with.

His shoulders quickly slumping, Severus glared at his reflection. Try as he might, he didn't _look_ very impressive. His growth had been stunted from a lack of proper nutrition, leaving him scrawny and skinny. Never had he known what it was to have new clothing. Everything was a hand-me-down, patched and torn, some things belonging to his mum, much to his embarrassment. His black hair was uneven and in his face, overlong.

Lily was too kind for her own good. The truth was that Severus had rejected going with her family on their outing the upcoming weekend because he was ashamed. He didn't want their charity, even though they were generous to offer it. His parents couldn't care less what he did with his time. He was free to run wild all hours of the day and night.

Severus's mind was torn over whether or not to go with Lily and her family. Petunia would be there, and seeing Lily's older sister was never a good time. Between Petunia and Severus, Lily often grew exasperated because of their near-constant bickering. Lily's parents were nice; they always had been.

_Any excuse to spend a day with Lily is worth it,_ Severus thought, a small smile twisting his lips.

He would swallow his pride and go with her. It was decided.

x x x x x

When Severus told Lily he would be going with her family on their Muggle excursion, Lily nearly jumped out of her skin with happiness. She shrieked at such an ear-piercing frequency that Severus wondered how he wasn't deaf afterward.

The week had now passed, and Severus found himself standing on the Evanses' front walkway, staring at their well-manicured garden and their clean, well-managed house. Severus had woken early that day to shower thoroughly. He had tried to find his best clothes and had brushed his hair out of his face, hoping he wasn't defiling Lily's home with his presence.

It was true that he had been invited before, but Severus felt there was something special about today. Never had he gone with Lily on an all-day trip.

His stomach was churning and twisting hopelessly, and he wondered how he would be able to keep breakfast down. Forcing himself to calm, Severus approached the front door and knocked. A second later, he heard footsteps bounding toward the door, and Lily's pretty face was staring back at him a moment after that.

"Hi, Sev!" she cried happily.

"Hi," Severus replied softly, entering the welcoming home.

The smells of breakfast were wafting down the hallway from the kitchen, and Severus felt his stomach growl - not only felt it, but heard it.

Lily giggled.

"Hungry, are you?" she teased. "It's a good thing Mum's almost done with breakfast."

Severus smiled warily. He followed Lily to the kitchen and stood awkwardly by the entrance. Lily went to the table and took her usual spot, and Petunia was sitting as well. Mr. Evans was pouring himself a cup of coffee and holding the morning paper in the other hand.

Glancing up from the stove, Mrs. Evans smiled at Severus.

"Good morning, Severus," she greeted him. "I hope you like omelettes."

"Y-yeah," Severus replied.

"Then take a seat, dear," she offered. "Lily, will you pour the drinks?"

Lily stood enthusiastically and went to the refrigerator. "Orange juice?" she asked.

Petunia nodded, glaring at Severus. Ignoring the other girl, Severus said, "Okay."

While Lily poured the juice out of the pitcher, Mrs. Evans served everyone. Severus's eyes felt like they were going to fall out of his head in shock at the amount of food on his plate. Glancing at Lily and Petunia's plates, he noticed he had more. His eyes briefly met Mrs. Evans's and she smiled, winking.

Wondering if Lily's family always ate breakfasts like this, the boy dug into the food with more fervor than he meant to. Petunia glared at him from across the table, but didn't remark on his hunger. When a child is used to only having dry toast for breakfast, anything is more appetizing.

"Slow down, Sev," Lily whispered to him. "You'll make yourself sick."

Blushing, Severus murmured, "Sorry."

Lily giggled, earning another glare from Petunia.

"It's all right, Severus," Mrs. Evans said gently. "No one's going to take it away from you."

She felt badly for the poor boy. Whenever Severus ate dinner at Lily's house, her mum tried to give him extra food, as she clearly saw that he wasn't being taken care of properly at home. She didn't ask questions, however, as that was not her way.

Feeling surprisingly full, Severus set the fork down and drank the rest of his juice. He hadn't even finished what was on his plate, but Mr. and Mrs. Evans didn't mind.

After breakfast, the family headed to the garage and got into the car. Severus found himself seated between Lily and Petunia in the back seat, but he purposefully kept his eyes on Lily to his right.

"We're going downtown," Lily explained. "That's where all the good shops are."

Severus nodded, having no idea what to expect. His family didn't own a car, as Tobias walked to work, and Eileen never worked anymore. Despite living on the outskirts of Manchester, Severus had yet to see the downtown area. Both nervous and excited, he watched the scenery go by as Mr. Evans drove the car down street after street. By the second turn, Severus realized he was seeing things he never had before.

Ten minutes later, they were pulling into the parking area in front of a line of shops. Some of them were clothing shops, but others sold anything, from a pawn shop to a hardware shop to a sweetshop.

"Let's go to Family Harmony," Mrs. Evans was saying as they exited the car. "They usually have good prices and nice clothing."

Severus followed Lily, wondering what it would be like to have something new. He was sure that Lily and Petunia would both be given whatever they wanted, although Lily never came across as spoiled. They entered the shop, and Severus could feel the eyes of the owners on him. Wanting to go back outside, he whispered to Lily, "I can wait by the door. You go ahead."

Taking hold of his trembling hand, Lily gently tugged it. "Don't by silly, Sev. You're with us. Mum and Dad wanted to get something for you, too."

Severus felt his cheeks go hot. "For me?" he whispered, barely audible. "But... but," he stammered. _But I don't want them spending money on me._

Overhearing Lily's comment to Severus, Mrs. Evans spoke up, "Severus, what Lily says is true. I want you to pick out a couple of outfits you like and try them on."

"Er... okay," Severus said meekly. "Th-thank you, Mrs. Evans."

"Don't be silly, Severus," Mrs. Evans said, much in the same way Lily had moments ago. She playfully tossled his hair, messing it. "Hmm," she remarked. "The girls always get their hair trimmed before school starts. What about you, Severus?"

Severus frowned. It ought to have been obvious from his mop that he didn't. His mum used to trim his hair when he was younger, but it had been left to grow for at least a year. Even since Tobias had used the scissors in a drunken rage and (supposedly) accidentally slashed his mum's arm with them, Severus had been afraid of scissors.

"No," he muttered.

"I think I know where we're stopping next," Mrs. Evans remarked. "All right, then. You three pick out what you like, find a dressing room, and try them on."

Severus dutifully went to the boys' area. Lily and Petunia were already busy looking through the racks in the girls' section. Severus had no idea what size he wore, nor did he know anything about style. Thankfully, Mr. Evans approached him, smiling.

"I understand your frustration, Severus," he stated. "Most blokes aren't used to having to shop for themselves, but maybe I could help you?"

"Okay, Mr. Evans."

Over the next half-hour, Severus picked an array of outfits and went into the dressing room. Mrs. Evans insisted on seeing what her two daughters and Severus looked like in each outfit, remarking when something was too large or too small. By the end of the hour, they were checking out, and Severus had added two new outfits to his wardrobe: a simple white collared shirt with a nice pair of jeans and a dressier pair of black trousers with a long-sleeved dark green collared shirt.

Stepping outside onto the pavement, Lily said, "I'm getting a fringe at the salon."

"What's wrong with your hair the way it is?" Severus asked, having no idea why a girl would want a fringe or not.

"Tuney says it's cool to have a fringe. She does."

"All the cool girls at school have fringes," Petunia said snottily. "Maybe you can get a fringe and hope it helps your popularity, Severus," she added cheekily.

"Fringe or not," Severus shot back at Petunia, "it doesn't do a thing for your personality."

"Children, that will be enough," Mr. Evans mildly scolded.

They entered the salon, and Severus felt his insides turn to ice. Watching the women and men at work on their clients with scissors and razors was a terrifying sight for him.

"Severus?" Mrs. Evans asked. "What's wrong?"

"I- I don't want-"

Kneeling in front of the boy, she said, "No one is going to hurt you."

Severus couldn't keep the memory of his father harming his mum with the scissors out of his mind. "All right," he finally sighed. "But I don't want it short!" he demanded.

Mrs. Evans's face relaxed, and she laughed. "Severus, no one is going to do anything to you that you don't like. Just a trim, I promise, to even it up and get it out of your face. I'd love to see your lovely face more."

_Lovely face?_

Severus never had been told that.

"Okay," he whispered.

"I bet you'll look great, Sev," Lily encouraged, just as one of the stylists came to retrieve her.

Petunia was already in one of the chairs, bossily instructing her stylist what to do.

A minute later, a kind-looking woman came for Severus. She led him to a chair.

Running her fingers through his hair, she asked, "What do you want done, young man?"

"Don't cut it short!" Severus demanded for the second time.

The lady chuckled. "Dear, I'm not going to butcher you. Let's get you washed up first, and then we'll trim you up."

Severus nodded. The washing was rather more soothing than he would have anticipated, and he relaxed. When the lady brought the scissors out, he tried not to flinch. He watched closely as she took about five centimeters off the longer parts and trimmed the hair around his face slightly shorter so it wasn't hanging in his features anymore. When she was done, his hair was sleek and smooth, still falling several centimeters past his shoulders.

Severus sighed in relief.

"You look handsome, young man," she remarked.

Severus gazed at his reflection and had to concede that she had done a good job, but blushed at her kind words, anyway.

"Thank you," Severus replied softly.

Ten minutes later, Mr. and Mrs. Evans were paying, and Severus was waiting with Lily and Petunia by the door.

"You look great, Sev!" Lily exclaimed. "Do you like mine?"

"Thanks," Severus said, smiling. "Yeah, the fringe looks good on you."

Besides the fringe, Lily looked pretty much the same. Petunia, for all her instructions to the stylist, didn't look different, either. Severus smirked.

_All that mouthiness for a trim._

Once finished, the family headed back to the car. Lunch was at a cafe, and then the entire afternoon was spent at a park, one much bigger and nicer than the one near where they lived. The children played on the swings, which was hard for Lily not to show off using her magic, as there were other children around.

Before leaving the park, Lily asked her parents if they might use the public toilets to change their clothes into something new they had just bought. Having gotten their consent, the girls gladly went to change, but Severus was more hesitant.

"Go on, Severus," Mrs. Evans encouraged. "We're taking you all somewhere special for dinner, so I'm sure you'll want to look your best."

Wishing he could find the words to express his gratitude, Severus silently nodded and went to change.

"That poor boy," Mrs. Evans remarked sadly when she was alone with her husband.

"Starved for affection, for lack of proper care and nutrition," Mr. Evans added, "but he's a good kid."

"Yes, I'm glad Lily and he are friends. I think they're good for each other."

Lily was the first to join her parents, asking, "What were you talking about?"

"Nothing you need to worry about, darling," said her father. "Oh, look, here come Petunia and Severus."

Seveus had chosen to wear the dress trousers and long-sleeved dark green collared shirt. Lily beamed at him, thinking he had never looked so wonderful before. Feeling her eyes on him, Severus blushed, but not just because of her attention. She looked beautiful! Lily was donning a yellow sundress with daisies on it.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Petunia demanded, her hands planted on her hips. Glaring at the two other children, she scoffed. "Enough, you two!"

"We're not doing anything wrong, Tuney," Lily tried to reason.

"Come on, you lot," Mr. Evans sighed, ushering them back to the car.

The drive to the restaurant was quiet. Severus could feel the tension between the two sisters and wished, more than ever, that he wasn't squished between them. They thankfully pulled into the parking lot of an Italian restaurant named Cappelli's.

"They have the best chicken marsala here," Lily explained.

Severus hadn't ever had such a thing. His exposure to different types of food were severely limited, as most meals in his short lifetime had been at home.

A few minutes later, they were seated at a table, holding menus.

"What's that thing called again you like?" Severus asked Lily.

"Chicken marsala. Here," she said, pointing it out on his menu. It said things like "insalata" and "anti-pasti," which Severus assumed were in Italian.

When the waitress arrived, Lily ordered her favorite item, and Severus quickly said, "I'll take the same."

Before the main dish, everyone had salad, which Severus figured out later to be "insalata." When the plate with the chicken marsala arrived, Severus thought it smelled wonderful. Every bite was savory and didn't disappoint.

"You were right," he told Lily. "It was excellent."

Dessert was tiramisu. Just when Severus thought he couldn't possibly eat another bit, he managed to take a couple of bites of the dessert he shared with Lily. Lily pointed out that you simply couldn't come to a fine Italian restaurant without partaking of tiramisu.

Afterward, when walking back to the car, Severus felt sleepy from the day's activities and the heaviness of the food in his stomach. On the drive home, Lily leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes, briefly falling asleep. Severus gazed down at her and smiled softly.

Roused out of her slumber, Lily drowsily woke when Mr. Evans pulled into the driveway. Petunia wasted no time in going inside, hoping to get as far away from her sister and Severus as possible.

"Are you two staying outside for a bit?" Mr. Evans posed.

"Sure, we'll... we'll be in later, Dad," Lily replied, gazing at Severus.

"Thank you for today," Severus blurted to Lily's parents before they went inside.

"Anytime, dear," Mrs. Evans said with a smile. "You take care of yourself, Severus."

Mr. Evans simply smiled knowingly and followed his wife into the house. Left alone with Lily, Severus gingerly took her hand and walked with her through the grass.

"Lily," he whispered, feeling very warm all of a sudden.

"Yeah, Sev?" she queried.

"Today was great. Thank you."

Lily giggled. "Aren't you glad you came along, after all?"

"Yes, I am, Lily." Leaning in, he kissed her on the cheek and was grateful that she couldn't see his cheeks turning red.

"This was one happy day," he said.

Surprised at his kiss, Lily turned toward him. "Just one happy day of many, Sev."

In her eyes, Severus found his day complete.

Author's Note: I tried to use the British equivalents, like "shop" instead of "store," "garden" instead of "yard," and "sweet" instead of "candy." I probably missed some words, but I do try! I don't spell "-or" words with "-our," though. For your information, a fringe refers to what Americans call "bangs." That may be something you're less familiar with.

Thanks for whitehound for further help with Brit-picks! :)

The shop and restaurant were invented by me.


End file.
